¡ESTO ES GUERRA! EG
by harmosa
Summary: cuando rainbow dash ofende a rarity diciéndole que lo que hace es aburrido, rarity se enfada y las dos comienzan a discutir, llegando al grado de convertirse en enemigas, y se empiezan a hacer bromas pesadas una a la otra, ¿como le ara fluttershy, applejack y pinkie pie para unirlas de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1: la pelea

Las ponis hivan preocupadas por lo que le hiban a decirle a rainbow dash

applejack: tengo miedo de ver a rainbow

rarity: ¿por que?

applejack: por que yo fui la que le recordó su pasado

pinkie pie: mm, de seguro te perdonara, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

applejack: lo que hice no tiene perdón

twilight: tranquila applejack estoy segura que te perdonara

applejack: eso espero

twilight: bueno, que bueno que a qui dejamos el globo, ustedes súbanse y fluttershy y yo subiremos

applejack: bien

rarity: buena idea

pinkie pie: oki doki

twilight: bien

Las ponis comenzaron su vuelo, applejack hiba triste y twilight nerviosa, llegaron a la casa de rainbow, twilight les dio el poder de caminar sobre nubes y luego tocaron la puerta, abrió una poni de melena arco iris, estaba muy triste y apenas hablaba fuerte

rainbow dash: ¿que necesitan?

twilight: venimos a hablar contigo

rarity: pensamos que te vendría bien una charla

applejack: bueno, ¿que dices?

Las ponis estaban preparadas para empezar la discucion con rainbow, pero se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta

rainbow dash: no me caería mal un poco de compañía

twilight: rainbow dash te insisto que te hagamos... ¡QUE DIJISTE!

rainbow dash: que no me caería mal un poco de compañía

fluttershy: baya

rainbow dash: pasen

Las ponis entraron, vieron que rainbow dash tenia su casa muy limpia, lo que ellas esperaban era mucha ropa tirada junto con las cobijas y los trastes en el fregadero

rainbow dash: ¿de que querían hablar?

applejack: de lo que paso

fluttershy: nos gustaría saber mas

rainbow dash: no lo se, me duele recordarlo

twilight: puedes hacer un intento, por favor

raonbow dash: b-bueno, todo empezó cuando tenia 5 años

FLASHBACK

Rainbow dash hiba corriendo muy feliz, era el día de la hermandad de los cascos, cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su padre

rainbow dash: papi, papi, ya llego el día

bifrost: ¿el día de que pequeña?

rainbow dash: de la hermandad de los cascos, ¿as visto a mis hermanos?

bifrost: estan en la casa

rainbow dash: gracias

brifost: de nada pequeña hija

Rainbow dash pasa a la casa y se encuentra con sus hermanos en el cuarto de juegos, la primera era sara de 12 años y el segundo era carlos de 15 años

rainbow dash: hermanos

sara: hola hermana

carlos: hola hermana

rainbow dash: hola, ¿listos para hoy?

carlos: si, sera asombroso

sara: si, nos divertiremos mucho

rainbow dash: sera 20 veces mejor que la anterior

sara: así es

De pronto entra una mujer hermosa, de 30 años

siris: ¿estan listos?

todos: siiii

siris: pues vamos a la feria

Todos salieron de las casa y se fueron a la ferian, llegaron y se divirtieron

LA INTERRUMPE TWILIGHT

twilight: pero ahí no se ve nada malo

rainbow dash: estamos por llegar al punto

twilight: esta bien

CONTINUA

Fue cuando se vio que los ponis se alarmaron y se fueron corriendo

rainbow dash: papa, mama, sara, carlos

bifrost: tranquila hija

siris: si, vamos por aya

Todos fueron hacia esa calle, hasta que pasan muchos ponis y hacen que rainbow dash se pierda, cuando todos los ponis se fueron rainbow dash vio como se alejaban sus padres y hermanos

rainbow dash: ¡ESPEREN! (dijo mientras corría)

Sin embargo todo fue inútil, ya no los pudo alcanzar

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Rainbow dash comenzó a llorar, todas las demas tenian los ojos llorosos

rainbow dash: así fue como los perdí, por eso odio esta celebración me recuerda lo mas triste que pase, ya no tengo familia

twilight: pero si quieres, nosotras podemos ser tu familia

rainbow dash: ¿enserio?

todas: por su puesto

rainbow dash: gracias, gracias, gracias

Rainbow dash las abrazo y comenzó a llorar, todas las demás también lloraron

rainbow dash: ahora les quite su tiempo para ir a le celebración

applejack: nunca iríamos sin una amiga

rainbow dash: entonces, vamoos

todas: siiii

A final de cuentas, rainbow dash recupero una familia y eso la hizo sentirse orgullosa, a pesar de su pasado triste.


	2. Chapter 1

Una hermosa mañana, 5 chicas ensayaban una nueva canción que les habían pedido, todo marchaba bien hasta que

rainbow dash: vaya, vaya, nos falta mas esfuerzo a qui y a qui

rarity: llevamos 2 horas entrenando dash

rainbow dash: si los se, pero tiene que salir perfecto

rarity: ya no puedo mas

applejack: si rainbow, dejemoslo para las 2 de la tarde

rainbow dash: no, no y no

pinkie pie: ¿por que?

rainbow dash: no puedo permitir que estemos mal en una nota

rarity: algunas tratamos de tener un sueño de belleza, a la hora perfecta

rainbow dash: claro, solo tu pierdes el tiempo

rarity: ¿que me quisiste decir?

rainbow dash: que tu pierdes el tiempo maquillándote cuando hay mas cosas a fuera

rarity: bueno pues al menos yo no soy orgullosa

rainbow dash: q-que, bueno al menos yo no soy payasita

rarity: bueno, yo al menos soy modesta

rainbow dash: así, pues yo al menos no soy dramática

rarity: yo soy generosa

rainbow dash: yo soy leal

rarity: yo si me concentro en la hora de clases

rainbow dash: a, pues yo no soy exagerada

rarity: ¿como te atreves?

rainbow dash: por que soy la mejor

rarity: tonta

rainbow dash: fea

rarity: descerebrada

rainbow dash: bruta

applejack: ¿puedo decir algo?

las 2: no

rainbow dash: nunca de vi ser tu amiga

rarity: yo tampoco

rainbow dash: siempre quise decirte lo fea que te vez con maquillaje

rarity: yo siempre quise decirte que jamas naciste para el fútbol

rainbow dash: y tu jamas para ser amada

rarity: y tu jamas para ser la capitana, solo sintieron lastima por ti

rainbow dash: y los chicos te dicen hermosa por que están ciegos

rarity: eres la mas mala

rainbow dash: y tu la mas gorda

rarity: y tu la mas anciana

rainbow dash: y tu la mas mentirosa

rarity: te odio

rainbow dash: de ahora en adelante tu seras mi enemiga

rarity: y la mía también

Las 2 se fueron por caminos separados, dejando a las demás preocupadas

applejack: algo me dice que va a estar muy mal

pinkie pie: si y creo que se van a tratar mal

fluttershy: mejor hay que ayudarlas

todas: y ahora


	3. Chapter 3

Sin embargo rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie y applejack estaban en la cafetería de la escuela

rainbow dash: ¿pueden creer que rarity fuera mi amiga?

applejack: rainbow, ustedes siempre fueron muy buenas amigas

rainbow dash: pues eso se acabo

fluttershy: ¿por que no intentas reconciliarte con ella?

rainbow dash: no, ella es la peor

pinkie pie: vaya, pues todo es mejor con pasteles

rainbow dash: ¿pasteles?

pinkie pie: sip, con eso puedes hacer muchas cosas, aventárselos a alguien, comerlos, etc, etc

rainbow dash: ¿dijiste aventarlos?

applejack: n-no, no lo dijo

pinkie pie: claro que si

rainbow dash: mm, interesante platica

De pronto llega rarity y cuando las 2 se ven, se pones rojas de ira

rarity: ¿que hace ella a qui? pensé que era una reunión sin presumidas

rainbow dash: ¿que hace esta exagerada a qui? pensé que nos veríamos para hablar sin chismosas

rarity: ¿que? bueno, pues yo esperaba ver rostros amables, ¡MAS NO DE UNA ORGULLOSA!

rainbow dash: y yo esperaba una reunión sin payasas

rarity: y yo una sin irresponsables

rainbow dash: y yo una sin feas

rarity: ¡Y YO UNA SIN FLOJAS!

rainbow dash: ¡Y YO UNA SIN GORDAS!

rarity: Q-QUE, muy bien ya me arte me largo

rainbow dash: adios vaca (dijo mientras veía a rarity marcharse)

applejack: ¿por que hiciste eso?

rainbow dash: no, ¿por que la trajiste?

applejack: pense que podrían reconciliarse

rainbow dash: cálmate, jamas la perdonare

applejack: no lo puedo creer

rainbow dash: cuando crescas lo entenderás

applejack: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

rainbow dash: lo que oíste

applejack: bien, as lo que quieras

rainbow dash: gracias

fluttershy: t-t-te puedo decir algo

rainbow dash: ¡NO!

pinkie pie: mm los pasteles son muy buenos para muchas cosas

rainbow dash: ¡SI, YA SE QUE PUEDO HACER, GRACIAS PINKI!

applejack: ¿volverás a ser amiga de rarity?

rainbow dash: no, tengo algo mucho mejor

pinkie pie: ¿una reunión? buena idea, así volverán a ser amigas, soy muy buena para esto

rainbow dash: no pinki, me diste una mejor idea

fluttershy: ¿que idea te dio?

rainbow dash: ¡ESTO ES GUERRA! (dijo tomando un pastel)

todas: ¿QUEEEE?

rainbow dash: llego la hora de ensuciarse un poco, jajaja aya voy rarity

applejack: va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE **


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow dash corría por todos los pasillos en busca de alguien, rarity, llevaba un pastel en la mano, preparada para que cuando la encontrara, le diera al blanco, savia lo tanto que odiaba rarity los pasteles, por la razón de ensuciarse, rainbow dash escucho la voz de rarity y se dio cuenta que estaba en el próximo pasillo, ella se puso en la parte de a tras y justo cuando rarity apareció le aventó el pastel, rarity se ensucio toda su ropa y miro enojada a rainbow dash

rarity: ¡RAINBOW DASH! ¿como te atreves?

rainbow dash: jajajajaja estas muy sucia

rarity: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

rainbow dash: claro, ups, jajajaja (dijo mientras se retiraba)

rarity: ok, ¡QUE ESTO SEA GUERRA!

Rarity salio corriendo, en unos pocos minutos llevaba una cubeta con harina, un lazo, y un ganchito, en ese momento ella entro en el cuarto de música, amarro el lazo en la cubeta, en la paret había una base con una televisión, quito la tele y ahí puso la cubeta, instalo el ganchito en la cubeta, el resto del lazo lo amarro en la perilla, todo estaba listo, justo cuando rainbow dash tomara la perilla y la girara para abrir la puerta, jalaría la cubeta y con la ayuda del ganchito no se caería y toda la harina bañaría a rainbow dash, cuando escucho que se acercaba rainbow dash, corrió a esconderse, rainbow dash giro la perilla y al empujar la puerta para entrar toda la harina le callo encima

rainbow dash: ¡RARITY!

rarity: jajajaja, hola donita espolvoreada

rainbow dash: ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

rarity: ups, creo que me pase,jajaja, debí recordar que res una chillona

rainbow dash: bien, me gusta tu forma de ser

rarity: ¿así?

rainbow dash: jejeje claro, pero me pregunto que pasara si hago esto (dijo mientras le aventaba harina a rarity)

rarity: ¡RAINBOW DASH BASTAAAA!

rainbow dash: jajaja, ¿ahora quien es la llorona?

rarity: así, pues toma (dijo mientras le aventaba harina a rainbow dash)

rainbow dash: ¡SI ESTO SERA ASÍ, PUES QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA!

rarity: bien

Las 2 se estaban aventando la harina una a otra, todo el salón ya estaba sucio y ellas no eran la exepcion, fue cuando llega applejack y las separa, seguida de ella llegan fluttershy y pinkie pie.

applejack: ¡ALTOOO!

rainbow dash: ¿que quieres?

applejack: esto se tiene que acabar ya

rarity: ella empezó

applejack: no me importa quien empezó

rainbow dash: pues debería

applejack: mm, mírense

fluttershy: están hechas un desastre

pinkie pie: mmmmm parecen ricas y deliciosas donitas de bimbo

rainbow dash: ¿que?

applejack: solo mírense, hasta el cabello lo tienen blanco

fluttershy: su amistad se acabo, y es muy triste

pinkie pie: si, y mas si se ofenden una a la otra

applejack: ¿lo ven?

rarity: si, solo si alguien no me hubiera ofendido

rainbow dash: ¿QUE? tu también lo hiciste

rarity: si, pero no tan feo como tu

rainbow dash: si, claro, lávate las manos

rarity: lo que tu me dijiste no tiene perdón

rainbow dash: tampoco lo que tu me dijiste

rarity: pues no me importa

rainbow dash: y tu no me perdones, pero yo tampoco lo are

applejack: ¿no lo entienden?, esto esta mal

pinkie pie: si, reflexionen chicas

fluttershy: están al borde de los golpes

las 2: ¡NUNCA LA PERDONARE!

applejack: p-p-pero

rainbow dash: ya dije

rarity: yo también

Las 2 se fueron, peleándose por quien saldría primero, sin embargo applejack y las demás estaban tristes

applejack: ellas son necias

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, GRACIAS **


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack, fluttershy y pinkie pie se encontraron con rainbow dash, quien traía una cubeta con lodo

applejack: déjame adivinar, una sorpresa para rarity

rainbow dash: correcto, cuando todo le caiga a rarity, quiero ver su cara de espanto y tristeza

fluttershy: o no, tristeza

pinkie pie: uu, van a pelear con lodo

rainbow dash: si, bueno yo me reiré cada segundo al ver la cara de dolor de la pobre rarity

applejack: no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido

rainbow dash: sigo siendo yo, nada mas

fluttershy: pero con odio

pinkie pie: y muy violento

rainbow dash: claro que no

applejack: pero solo se hacen cosas malas

rainbow dash: se lo merece

Rainbow dash continuo su camino, ellas la siguieron, rainbow dash se encuentra con rarity, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, ella estaba hablando con una chica de pelo rojo y de ce piel amarillo, mas fuerte que el de fluttershy, rainbow dash le chiflo y rarity volteo, rainbow dash le lanzo todo el lodo, ensuciando su hermoso vestido nuevo, también se mancho su rostro y cabello

rainbow dash: jajajaja, mírate

rarity: ¿por que lo hiciste? (dijo con sus ojos llorosos)

rainbow dash: ups, creo que me pase, jajajajaja

rarity: este vestido era uno de mis mejores creaciones y ahora esta arruinado

rainbow dash: bueno, pues yo no tengo piedad por nada

rarity: ¡ERES LA PEOR DE TODAS! tarde un día en hacerlo

rainbow dash: oye rarity

rarity: ¿que quieres?

rainbow dash: mira te traje un regalo (dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con algo en la mano cubierto con una manta)

rarity: ¿que es?

rainbow dash: es... ¡ESTO!

Rainbow dash destapo el objeto que traia y era un pastel, el cual aventó en la cara de rarity, luego saco unos huevos y los tiro en la cabeza de rarity

rainbow dash: jajajaja ¡TOMA ESO RARIGORDA!

rarity: ¡ESTO ES DESAGRADABLE! (dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos)

rainbow dash: bueno, soy buena para esto

rarity: bien... pues yo te tengo esto

Rarity tomo una cubeta llena con agua, ya que se la dio su amiga, quien después se fue, rarity le aventó el agua a rainbow dash quien quedo empapada, y en su intento de no caerse se resbalo

rarity: jajajaja, tu pensabas que yo lloraría

rainbow dash: mm, no, solo vi tu cara de terror durante un minuto

Rainbow dash saco unos huevos y se los lanzo a rarity, junto con harina, saco limones y los exprimo, y por accidente le cayeron unas gotas a rarity, haciéndola llorar

rarity: ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS DIVINOS Y BRILLANTES OJOS!

rainbow dash: ¿a?

rarity: ¡LES ENTRO LIMÓN, ME DUELEN, ME ARDEN, AY AY AY!

rainbow dash: o no

Rarity salio corriendo, dejando lagrimas en el suelo, applejack, fluttershy y pinkie pie vieron todo y fueron a hablar con rainbow dash

applejack: ¿como se te ocurre dash?

rainbow dash: yo

fluttershy: rarity debe estar muy triste

rainbow dash: bueno pero

pinkie pie: ¿ a quien se le ocurre, usar limones y exprimirlos en una chica?

rainbow dash: lo se

applejack: esto causa, seguir tus emociones en vez de usar tu conciencia

rainbow dash: lo siento

fluttershy: no no lo digas a nosotras, díselo a rarity

rainbow dash: tienes razón, lo are

todas: eso es

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow dash buscaba como loca por todos los pasillos, como no encontró a rarity, decidió buscarla en un salón, pensó en buscar primero en el salón de música, al entrar ahí estaba rarity, llorando, en ese momento le entro remordimiento al verla

rainbow dash: rarity

rarity: ¿que quieres?

rainbow dash: vine a verte

rarity: no, vete

rainbow dash: pero

rarity: vete, yo solo quería desquitarme, pero tu hiciste que pagara

rainbow dash: en verdad lo siento, yo no quería...

rarity: vete

rainbow dash: yo vine a pedirte disculpas

rarity: no, tu perdóname a mi

rainbow dash: pero yo te juegue una broma pesada

rarity: s-si, pero yo también

rainbow dash: nada importa mas que nuestra amistad

rarity: si, y es increíble que tan solo por una discusion llegáramos a estos grados

rainbow dash: lo se, ¿me perdonas?

rarity: claro que si, ¿y tu ami?

rainbow dash: desde luego

rarity: lamento haberte bañado de harina

rainbow dash: y yo haberte ensuciado el vestido con lodo

rarity: y yo haberte mojado con agua fría

rainbow dash: yo haberte roto huevos en la cabeza

rarity: yo decirte orgullosa

rainbow dash: y yo por haberte salpicado con gotas de limón

rarity: si, perdóname por

rainbow dash: todo

rarity: si

rainbow dash: prometo nunca volver a pelearme contigo

rarity: y yo prometo nunca ofender tus gustos

rainbow dash: y yo los tuyos

Rainbow dash y rarity se abrazan, y en ese momento applejack, fluttershy y pinkie pie entran y se quedan muy contentas

applejack: parece que se han perdonado

las 2: si

rarity: lamento no haber escuchado lo que nos querias decir

rainbow dash: yo igual

applejack: no se preocupen, pero su pelea tenia que terminar tarde o temprano

fluttershy: me alegra que sean amigas otra vez

pinkie pie: ¡PARA CELEBRAR, PASTELES GRATIS!

rainbow dash: gracias, ¿pero han visto a sunset shimmer?

applejack: si, esta en su casillero

rainbow dash: quiero hacer algo

Todas salieron del salón de música y fueron a ver a sunset shimmer, al final estaba en su casillero tal como había dicho applejack

rainbow dash: hola sunset shimmer

sunset shimmer: hola chicas, ¿necesitan algo?

rainbow dash: si, necesito tu diario, para mandarle un mensaje a twilight

rarity: ¿así?

rainbow dash: si, por favor

sunset shimmer: claro que si, a qui tienes

rainbow dash: gracias, querida princesa twilight, hoy rarity y yo hemos aprendido que no importa que discusiones tengas con una amiga, siempre lo importante sera el perdón..

rarity: y aunque tus gustos sean diferentes a los de una amiga, lo importante sera aceptarlo y recordar que cada quien tiene sus gustos y formas de ser

rainbow dash: atte: tus amigas de canterlot hight, rarity y rainbow dash

applejack: una buena lección

rarity: si

sunset shimmer: vaya se divirtieron mucho

rainbow dash: jajajaja claro como no

pinkie pie: ¡VAMOS A COMER PASTEL!

todas: siiii

**EN EQUESTRIA:**

spike: oye twilight, mira ese libro, esta brillando

twilight: mm, que raro (toma el libro con su magia)

spike: ¿que dice?

twilight: parece que en canterlot hight mis amigas aprenden muchas lecciones sobre la amistad

spike: tu dejas armonía por todos lados

twilight: gracias spike

**FINNNNN DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO **


End file.
